This disclosure relates to collaborative communications and, more particularly to a collaborative communication platform that supports message-based contextual dialog.
Applications that execute on mobile devices generally consume the entire display screen of the mobile device when executed. The applications embrace a single page user interface model. The functional state of the application dictates the appearance of the user interface. Different functions of the application are brought together using a menu system. In order for a user to switch from one function of the application to another, the user typically selects a different option from the menu, thereby causing a screen redraw to present a new single page user interface that takes up the entire display screen of the mobile device.
In some cases, the operating state of the application may be stored. Typically, upon exit, the most recent operating state of the application is stored. When the application is relaunched, that most recent operating state may be recalled and restored. Prior state information is effectively lost as the application continues to execute and the single page interface is continually redrawn in accordance with the user requested operations performed.